Remember JNPR
by WOLF Drc
Summary: Remember JNPR, the team lost among-st the battlefield.
1. End

**Remember JNPR**

A RWBY Fan Fiction

By: WOLF Drc

* * *

I lost her that day, amidst the fray, atop Beacon Tower. She was cast away, taken from by one whose name burns my heart when it's muttered, hence the name. I remember it all, her lips met mine, I stood like a stiff fool, she pushed me away, to protect me. I tried to cajole her to stop, for I knew she'd fail, yet, like a warrior, she pressed her assault, turned to dust, and scattered.

I wish I could have stopped her, maybe, just maybe we'd still be together. I look out at night and hope she's found peace, that she's found her way home. She was not alone... through my years of service, I have lost many... friends and teammates, I've both witnessed, and heard, the fall of those I grew so close to love, and care for.

This world is harsh, cruel, nefarious and unforgiving. I've learned that monsters take the form not only of beasts but people alike. I have witnessed horrific things, at the hands of both Grimm, Faunus, and Humans. Nothing changes, I've just been shown the darkness, and it's taken me.

It's hard to sleep as the night creeps and my nightmares seep from within my heart. Red, all is red, the color of war, red, like their eyes, red, and like blood, red.

I wanted to be a hero, in a way, I accomplished my goal. But, it came with a cost, the cost of my innocence, my sleep, and my passion. Yet, I remember it all, I remember it all.

I remember her… I remember her eyes, bright green, like emeralds in the presence of springs light. Her voice, so smooth, so calm, so confident and soothing. Her words echoed the sound of truth and compassion, hope, and grace, elegance amidst beauty and hope amidst the dark.

I remember her, for she loved me like no other had before. She pushed me, trained me, help me see the light. She helped me, made me strong, made me able to survive this harsh, unforgiving world. For without her, I'd probably be dead in some, snow covered forest.

If I had not met her, I would have failed long ago, or better yet, died a long time ago. But her teaching kept me going, and her memory kept me fighting. She fell that day, a day that will go down in the history books of Vale and Beacon. She stood, atop the tower, and defended not only her school but the people of Vale. She sent me away and forged forth into the fray.

But, when the smoke had cleared, she was dead. Ruby tried to help her, tried to save her. But she was too late... I feel terrible, I wish she had not witnessed her fall. But, if she had not, who knows what would have happened to us all. I loved her, and like a fool I let her go, I should have tried harder, fought harder... I just wish I could have her back. Not a day goes by I don't think of her, I miss her, every damn day, I miss her more and more.

She spoke to me of Destiny, that through death, we achieve immortality. I take solace, knowing that she's still out there, somewhere... an angel amongst the stars, at peace. One day, we'll meet again... and this time, I won't let you go, I promise, goodbye Pyrrha...

* * *

 **Her grave now sits at the Beacon Cemetery For Fallen Warriors.**

 **Her grave reads:**

 **R.I.P**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **"Do you believe in destiny?"**

* * *

No funeral was formally held, in all the chaos, those that died were forgotten. Once Beacon was taken back, the damages fixed. A memorial service for all fallen in the defense of Vale and Beacon was held. Pyrrha's family didn't attend, it was, too much for them. Pyrrha was honored once more on graduation day, we graduated as Hunters as team JNPR. We didn't replace Pyrrha, we chose to remain a three-person team.

Unlike team RWBY, we chose to venture. We didn't stay in service of Vale and the school. We became, well, Huntsman-for-hire. Usually, we worked for private parties, working in small villages, getting hired to remove local Grimm infestations, for protection... stuff like that.

Five years passed, we were working for a small group of adventurers that hired us to protect them as the traveled across the northern regions of Remnant. We were spending our preparation week in Sar-Lara, a small town about 700 miles outside of Vale. A day before we set off, I received a message on my scroll... A friend, one which we grew apart from, had died.

Blake Belladonna... dead at the age of 26... The first casualty of team RWBY. I sent Ruby my condolences. We couldn't make it back for the funeral, some whispers told the tale... her death was, well... let's just say it was a closed casket.

We kept working for small parties, assisting where we could. I found out after Blake died that team RWBY was working for Vale and the Academy, in the response program. The drifters gave it a different name, the first responders, or the horror squad. They got sent to the bad shit, the horrible, and most dangerous of situations... good for them.

Word spread like a wildfire when Weiss died. She was killed in another horrific way, I use to have a crush on her, that faded obviously, but I felt awful when she fell. To this day I am not sure if I felt worse for Weiss, or for Ruby... losing your partner is tough, I know the feeling. We didn't attend... but I sent a letter.

With more time, came more struggles, more horrors, more pain, more suffering. We kept fighting, kept pushing, kept strutting... that was... until the Hollow Trail. A mission, a local village hired us to liberate. The pay was good so, why not?

Little did we know the trail was an ambush, someone must not have been happy with our work. We fought, and fought, but they kept coming, kept flooding out of the trees like ants from a hill. But, we beat them, or so we thought. As the remaining bandits fleeted, a final round took to the sky and met its mark.

A sniper... a good one as well... direct hit, right in between the eyes. Nora's brain rained upon the ground, as a puddle of red soaked the surrounding snow. Ren cried out as he held her cold body in his hands. He hugged her and cried... I kneeled aside them and watched the snow touch the ground. Foolishly we ignored the sniper, but not another shot was fired. I guess the sniper took his luck and ran.

We made a memorial for her near where she died. Ren burned the body and kept the ashes. I asked for none, he needed them more than me. A week passed, Ren let loose his fallen comrade, as her ashes took to the wind. Like Nora, a bullet would cause his fate... but not from a sniper, but from himself.

Ren committed suicide, I heard the shot from my room, when I burst into his chamber, I found a new color on the wall. I grabbed my gear, kicked open the front door, and with a growing rage, I cast our domicile a-blaze.

I left it all, I left it all behind. I just, ran, I didn't look back, they're all gone, but I was still alive.

Why me... why was I so blessed? Why didn't Cinder kill me, why didn't the bullet hit me? Why didn't I flee from this world and why am I alive!

Fuck this world! Fuck every last damn, fucked up day! Well, screw it, screw it all! I've lost my friends, my family, my freedom, my solitude, my sanity, my will, my love and my heart! So fuck it! What's the point, forgive me Pyrrha! Please forgive me but I'm throwin' in the towel, I am done! I cannot take it anymore! Each day it gets worse and worse! I just wanna be free, free at last, free from all this sick, twisted world that I am so... unfortunately trussed to!

Let no knells ring, let no tear drop, let no story be told! Life is no fairytale, life is no movie or game, life is cold, life is cruel, like in unforgiving! So I am done, forgive me those that I once knew, for I will be no more!

Yeah, our story wasn't great, our story didn't end with thunderous applause and rose petals raining down upon our shoulders as we marched through the streets. No! It ended like like everything does, abrupt, pallid and cold! It ended by an arrow, it ended by a bullet, it ended by a note, wrote in a drunken rage!

I write this, so our story can meet the light! Besides, who the fuck is gonna remember a team of, forgotten warriors! Oh, I forgot to add, Yang died I actually attended, but it seemed like nobody gave a fuck! I sat in the back, kept to myself and kept quite. I approached Ruby at the end, and told her I was sorry, she asked me where Nora and Ren were. I said nothing, I turned and walked away... like a coward! Like a goddamn coward!

I heard that Ruby died too, that a fuckin' memorial is being built to honor them! Well isn't that sweet, the team that was openly sent to die gets honored, and Huntsman like us get forgotten! My hand is getting tired from writing this inane shit. Know that we abandoned our morals, we lost our hearts, we lost our souls, and lost our lives fighting feral beasts for the benefit of others, and died in the shadows. Forgotten, and alone... I write this... to remember them... to remember my friends... and so the world knows, what happened to team JNPR.

This is where the tale ends, my time has come... I am going to end it all... forgive me, but forget me, for I ask for no remembrance, for I did nothing of value in this life... maybe in another, I will do it right. I am coming, Pyrrha, I am coming to see you again... goodbye.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Beacon memorial log, JNPR: Jaune Arc was found dead inside a small hut deep in the southern region of Remnant, he died at the age of 37. His partner, Pyrrha Nikos died in the defense of Beacon and Vale, at the age of 17. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren's age and time of death are unknown.

Team JNPR fluttered from the bonds of service and the bonds of reality. Choosing to fleet, and serve others outside of the kingdom's walls. A note that summarized the fall of Jaune Arc and the rest of team JNPR was found tattered and faded aside his body. It now serves as a buttress for the story of JNPR, a team lost amidst the fray and forgotten among-st shadows. A team, now freed from the bonds of our world, now their souls travel free and peaceful.

We hope, that in death... Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren find peace in death and find their way home.

* * *

 **A statue was built outside the Vale Huntsman and Huntress museum, the statue showed the two warriors together in death, standing together in the realm of the dead.**

 **The statue reads:**

 **R.I.P**

 **Huntsman, Jaune Arc**

 **Huntress, Pyrrha Nikos**

 **A couple separated in the fray, we hope they've found home and are together once more.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to Fav & Review :)

PLEASE READ THE UPDATE CHAPTER, THANKS


	2. Update, Authors Note, Info

_**(( Do Not Review On This Chapter, For it may be deleted! ))**_

* * *

 _ **Submission Information**_

 _ **Current Projects.**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Update(s)**_

 _(Contact info at the bottom)_

* * *

 _ **Submissions.**_

 _As you may know, I am available for various types of submissions._

 _-Fan Fic Writing_

 _-Comic Writing_

 _-Script Writing_

 _-Dialogue Assistance_

 _-Story Editing_

 _Aside from my FF's I also just write. To-be-honest, my normal pieces are generally a lot better than my FF's. My FF's are a tad more simple than my main pieces._

 _I am available for hire, FOR FREE. For any of the things listed above. I am available for MORE things, just message me to ask. DON'T BE SHY! :)_

* * *

 _ **Current Projects**_

 ** _A few things I am currently working on:_**

 _-Forsaken Heiress, Chapter 7._

 _-Forsaken Heiress, The Comic, Chapter 1._

 _-Editing, Remember Us_

 _-Editing, Remember JNPR_

 _-Editing, Forsaken Heiress_

* * *

 _ **CURRENT UPDATES**_

 _ **TO EXISTING STORIES.**_

 ** _5/17/2016 - Authors Note Updated_**

 ** _5/17/2016 - Forsaken Heiress: Opening for comic production assistance/artist helper or/artist wanted._**

 ** _5/17/2016 - Forsaken Heiress: Co-Writer wanted ( this is an idea, to help increase story amount in a reduced amount of time )_**

 _5/4/2016: Forsaken Heiress: Format fix, entire story moved BACK to Left Tile, instead of Center Tile._

 _5/4/2016: Remember Us: Format Fix, entire story moved to Left Tile._

 _5/4/2016: Remember JNPR: Format Fix, entire story moved to Left Tile._

 _5/4/2016: Emerald Eyes: Story removed for further editing and writing._

 _5/2/2016: Forsaken Heiress: Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 have received minor format fixes and minor word changes._

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Update: Tuesday May 31st: I have been very busy lately, sadly it has taken a lot of time away from my writing, so chapter 7 of Forsaken Heiress is going to take a while. I hope you all understand, thank you!**

Hello readers, I have gotten some feedback about the new chapters and the direction that the story is going. I like what I hear! But, the feedback is still slow, but thats okay. Chapter 7 has begun production and hopefully it will be out in a couple months!

I wanna prompt something, I wanna make Forsaken Heiress a comic, and a very large story. But I need help to do that... my art ability is... well I made the cover for the book so, know that lol, My writing is a bit slow, so I wanna ask for something.

IF anyone, would like to help with the production of the comic and/or the story itself. PM me!

Help as in, Ideas, drawing, editing, discussing, dialogue and even writing entire sections if asked! :)

If anyone, is interested just pm me :)

Another question, I am curious to know what you guys think of the new chapter(s). Let me know what you think of each of the new chapters! :) thanks!

 _Thank You for the support, until next time, WOLF_

* * *

 **CONTACT INFO**

 **I recommend simply messaging me on Fan Fiction**

 **Alternate form of contacting me: KIK**

 **KIK: IcePickWolf**


End file.
